


Insubstantial

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to try, even if it was futile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubstantial

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2005.

“You can’t do this.” The words were quiet, pleading as the man leaned on the desk, peering through the darkness of the room where he was watching his friend put a flourish on a final signature. 

There was no reply from the dark-eyed figure, and even slamming on the desk did no good to gain his attention.

“Roy! Please listen to me! I can’t let you do this. It’s foolish, throwing away everything you’ve worked for! We worked for! You can not do this!” It was futile to plead, he knew, but he had to try, had to make his friend realize the mistake inherent in his actions.

The seated man pulled back from the desk, neatly setting the last sheet of paper on top on the rest, an ironic smile crossing his face as he ducked his head. “I know you couldn’t possibly want me to do this… but I hope you understand.” 

“Damn right I don’t want you to do this! But you, you never listened to good sense before, why would I expect you to now?” How desperately he wanted to throttle the man, instead just watching helplessly as the officer took a last draw off his glass of whiskey. 

“Wish me luck!” Toasting with the empty glass, the alchemist gathered his coat, shrugging it on before glancing around the room with wistful eyes. “I’m going to need it.”

“Roy…” There was, of course, no acknowledgement to the entreaty. When the other man circled around the desk, he didn’t even know he walked through his friend, the moonlight scattering away from the insubstantial figure. “Damn it, you better not die.”

The only reply the ghost got was the quiet, resolute click of the office door closing.


End file.
